A Tale of Two Larka
by Saccharine-Ish
Summary: Kagome never had an ordinary life. She cant remember anything before she was found during a flood by a CIA agent's son when she was 7. She has wings & a tail, and manages to stay hidden, but what happens when someone discovers her true self?
1. The Prophesy

A Tale of Two Larka  
  
summary: Kagome never had an ordinary life. She cant remember anything before she was found during a flood by a CIA agent's son when she was 7. She has wings & a tail, and manages to stay hidden, but what happens when someone discovers her true self?  
  
Disclaimer: dont own inuyasha or kagome... but I do own Watches-Over-Forest and Watchful-Owl. they are my bead and leather clad buddies. I know nothing about native americans, so if anything is wierded out, dont get offended.  
  
Prologue  
  
904 AD  
  
During a time of great war between tribes, thousands of men, women, and children who lived in the regions of the Delaware River, were ruthlessly killed by invaders from the west who were seeking to attain vast amounts of land and power, going against traditional ways, and being led by an evil chief, who controlled those beneath him with hatred and fear, rather than compassion.  
  
Deep in the forest, there was a small Native American village that lived in peace, oblivious to the chaos and destruction that was steadily approaching their lands. It was home to generations of celebrated and accomplished shamans and medicine- men. One however, was exceptionally powerful, and in this time, before the settlers came from over the sea, he was known throughout the continent, even without mail systems and other nonsense like that.  
  
Watches-Over-Forest opened his eyes suddenly, startling the children that were sitting about him.  
  
The old medicine man, clad in beads and leather, had fallen into a deep trance, stronger than he ever had before. He had been in a state of semi- consciousness for four days, and his young apprentice, Watchful-Owl, let out a sigh of relief. He had begun to become worried for the old man's health.  
  
"What did you see sir?" he eagerly asked his master. Watchful-Owl was fascinated with visions and other aspects of the medicine line of work. Much to his dismay, he had yet to witness a vision of his own, and was very worried about it.  
  
"Larka."  
  
That was the only thing the great man would say for days. Ask him what he wants to eat, "Larka." Ask about a raccoon wound, "Larka."  
  
This sparked Watchful-Owl's curiosity, so having had enough of the suspense, he went into the old man's hut to look at the scrolls which held accounts of every vision, big and small, seen by every shaman, going back approximately 15 generations.  
  
He skimmed the scrolls, looking for the word 'Larka' and finally found it after going through 34 of them.  
  
It said that a larka was a being from legend, an entity of the 3 worlds, as their tribe called them, land, sea, and air. A larka resembles a human, but with the wings of an eagle to soar through the clouds, the breath of a fish to dive to the deepest depths, and the attribute of a dog to connect them to the land of their birth. A male larka holds dog ears above his head, and a feamale had a tail that reaches to her ankles. When they mate, each would attain the other's land and air attributes, resulting in a mixing of wing color and growing a tail/ ears.  
  
Amazing. I wonder why master could possibly have seen of these creatures. They are from legend. A myth. ... But maybe...  
  
His thoughts were disrupted by a voice coming from Watches- Over- Forest's cot. He instantly recognized the old man's dry rough voice, resulted from years of chanting over dry flames.  
  
Watchful- Owl was about to fetch him some water, until the tone and way of which he spoke reached his ears. His master was prophesying!  
  
He quickly dropped the water container, opting instead for some scrolls and a charcoal stick, for it was one of his duties as apprentice to record any and all prophecys his master has.  
  
He darted into the room and listened to that the man said.  
  
As he listened, his eyes became wider and wider, and he became short on breath, as he intently listeded, scroll forgotten.  
  
This was no ordaniry prophecy about crops and births, but something much bigger and far more important. More important than he could even begin to comprehend in his isolated life. And he sat there, listening to what was said, scroll and any thoughts of writing pushed out of hhis head.  
  
The winged ones  
similar, and opposite  
  
Plagued with the greif of solitude  
and the knowledge of loss  
One fosters anger  
The other love  
  
Living day by day  
one not knowing  
of the glory of the larka  
both with the belief they are the last of their kind  
but are they truley alone?  
Listen to your heart,  
for dreams can be real  
  
Listen  
and they will meet  
Black and white  
The opposite of expectations  
Black stands for love and all that is good and pure  
White plagued by anger and overrun by injustice  
two opposites clash  
love  
hate  
fear  
joy  
all stand before them  
and in their wake  
  
When black and white begin to merge  
one more  
joins their small world  
unforseen  
unwanted  
an enemy the likes of which neither has seen before  
  
to defeat this foe  
white and black  
must come together as one  
the unity of two opposites  
both strengthening and weakening the other  
only then  
can they save themselves  
... and those they love.  
  
When Watches- Over- Forest finished, Watchful-Owl came back to his senses he realised his error and quickly reached for the scroll to write the prophecy from memory.  
  
However, by some cruel twist of fate, the intruders from the west found their way to the village at that moment, and began to ruthlessly slaughter everyone in the peaceful village.  
  
The prophecy became lost in the sands of time, though not what it predicted, for a prophecy is nothing but the future put into words, and though the words are lost, the future will continue.  
  
SI: wahhhh! I just killed off my buddies. nice aren't I? lol  
  
anyway, R&R peas. tell me what you think, and suggestions are welcome. I havent written much more yet  
  
This chap really has nothing to do with the story, but the prophesy is what its centered around, so no more native american villages or anything like that, but I figured this would make for a good opening. it will be inu / kag btw, tell me if you want miroku/ sango too  
  
coming soon: jump ahead about 1100 years in the future to present day, kagome has a dream, learn about kagome, miroku, and sango, kagome goes out for a flight, and someone happens to have a camera handy  
  
ttfn. rember, R & R!!! now to study for my midterms. groan 


	2. Stormy Beginnings

Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I no own, so u no sue

Beginnings

Year: 1994

"Ok Miroku. Time's Up. Now get out of here before you get into even more trouble!" She glared sharply at her troublesome student. One wouldn't think so at first, with his shaggy black hair and sweet talk, but in her opinion, that child was evil.

Miroku looked up from the "book" he had been reading during the detention warily. Ok, well actually it was a swimsuit catalogue _inside_ the book, but Ms. Sheldon didn't need to know that. He looked at her, then the clock pinned above the door and back at her again, slowly looking her up and down and noting how well she fit into her newest dress.

The peeved teacher happened to notice this when she felt her student's gaze on her a bit too long for her liking.

"For heavens sake Miroku! You're nine years old! Get out of here before I give you even more detention..." She looked at the boy and noticed his smirk "and it'll be with Mr. Omadi!"

Miroku immediately wiped the smile off his face. 'Mr. Omadi!?!? ewwww.' He quickly packed up his books and ran out of the room, but not before giving Ms. Sheldon a quick kiss.

She turned around and yelled at the retreating figure, "IM MARRIED YA KNOW!!!!" She was about to say more when she noticed his tee shirt. It was black and said _Don't mind me. Just an innocent monk passing by. _'that little anti-christ thinks he's a monk!?!? In his dreams he's innocent. let alone a monk'

She sat down at her desk. "...I need a drink"

As Miroku strolled down the street toward his home, he began working on his next mode of operandi to further torment Ms. Sheldon. 'I need something new.' he said to himself. 'I cant just keep groping her and stuff. Damn. my life is getting boring. I cant even torment teachers originally anymore. He chuckled to himself. 'Right. My life is still anything but routine. How can it be when your mother is a CIA agent. Normal doesn't even exist in my world. But still, what I wouldn't give for something new and different. Something that would give me some new material!'

As soon as he finished that thought, there was a flash of lightening followed immediately by thunder so loud it shook the ground causing car alarms to go off along the street.

'wow. great timing.' he looked at the dark clouds looming above him and scowled. 'I hate getting wet... but ya know, I could've sworn the weather dude said sunny...

Soon, huge torrents of wind picked up, blowing garbage and tree branches everywhere.

"HOLY CRAP! What's going on?!?!" yelled Miroku. "I've gotta get outa here!"

He started sprinting to the stop where he got on the commuter bus to get home everyday, when he tripped and fell over a lump in the sidewalk. He was about to pick himself up and keep going, but then he heard a whine.

He pulled the fabric aside and was shocked to find a mop of dark brown hair. He was about to investigate further, but the storm started to pick up even more if possible, so he scooped up the bundle and ran the rest of the way to the bus.

Once Miroku got himself settled in the back of the bus, he started to reopen the bundle. 'Now. Let's see what we have here.....' When he looked in, his eyes bugged out. Oh... My...

And cut! I'm leaving it there cause gotta study and do lotsa papers and stuff. I really don't think this chapter was very good, but its really hard to start out a story. They will get better. I promise.

Anyway, 3 reviews! Thank you! Yay! But I want more!!!


End file.
